Talk:Aurelion Sol/@comment-4664737-20160411043327
RANT: Posted an entire wall of text and it didn't make it into the comments section. DAMNIT. When I heard that they cancelled Ao Shin in favor of Aurelion Sol, I immediately disliked him. What made me partial to him was not his kit, gameplay or theme, IT WAS HIS LORE, HIS FREAKING ABSOLUTELY GORGEOUS LORE. So intead of putting questions about his gameplay here, I'll put questions about his lore instead. 1. As stated in his lore, every time Sol resisted his masters, one of his stars got extinguished. Could it be that when he refused to heed the calls, the Void overrun his star or do the Aspects have some sort of power to sacrifially steal his star to fend off the Void attacks? 2. Like the Ascended of Shurima, are the Aspects a product of Targonians undergoing a ritual similar to the Shuriman Sun Disc? 3. Before Sol arrived to Runeterra, the Aspects already existed. Does that mean the Targonians already had the basic knowledge of the celestial? 4. Are the Targonians a celestial race or merely a mortal race who have ascended through some awesome means? The Aspects seem already exist long before Sol arrived to Runeterra. 5. The empire of the Targonians seem to exist in a spatial rift on top of Mount Targon yet how come all sorts of monsters and Voidborn come pouring out from the mountaintop? 6. Are we to assume that the top of Mount Targon houses some sort of Webway Gate-esque place that leads to a Webway-esque place that is inhabited by both malevolent and benevolent creatures? 7. Or could it be that the Targonians have made some sort of Astronomican-esque device that benefits their race but also attracts dangers from beyond space? Then that would mean that the Targonians are directly responsible for the Void attacks. 8. Why is the Aspect of The Pantheon the only Aspect that obliterates its vessel's former life? The Aspects inhabiting Leona, Diana and Taric seem fine after they have bonded. 9. How did the hell did the Targonians take the measurement for the crown they would give to Sol? On that note, were the hell did they get all that resources to make a crown that big? The feat alone must've spanned centuries because if it was an easy task, wouldn't more celestial creatures have been enslaved? 10. What would the other Celestials like Bard and Soraka think of the Targonians? 11. Won't Nagakabouros and Kindred have some sort of emnity against the Targonians and the Aspects (And the Ascended for tha matter)? They have way beyond the balance of life and death and therefore, in Nagakabouros' case, stagnated? 12. Could it be that the Targonians are responsible for the rift that monsters and Voidborn keep breaching and they made the Aspects to combat them? But later on they realized that their enemies keep getting stronger and enslaved an idiot cosmic dragon to aid them? 13. Void creatures have entered Runeterra through different means and points of entry but an entire incursion was at Mount Targon. How does this affect the Cult of The Void? Won't they try to siege the mountain to make the breaching of the rift successful? Won't Void creatures who successfully entered Runeterra try to hep their other brethren? Doesn't that mean that an entire Void army can enter Runeterra through Mount Targon? 14. Wouldn't it be more sensible if Sol just kept resisting his overseers despite every time that he did, a star of his would disappear? I mean, he can just wait it out until the Targonians are wiped out because their plan B backfired on them and they are not strong enough to fend off the Void attacks otherwise they won't need a cosmic dragon to begin with. If the Targonians die out and Runeterra with them, he can just go back to making stars and pretend nothing happened.